Brillance of deduction
by Fluffy-luvr
Summary: They enjoy solving mysteries, he just wanted to be alone. When they find him beaten and in danger of losing his life what will he do? Harry/? no pairings so far. May be SLASH later on if pairing is decided WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own nor will I **EVER** Harry Potter or Sherlock Holmes. That being said, enjoy my story!

Chapter 1

The Chance encounter

_Walking back and forth, slow creaks in the floor board [says of constant use] pipe smoke in the air low mumbles._

What say you Doctor, your observations always astound me. _Tossing_ _the aged paper to lay within reach of the Doctor and continues to pace aimlessly._

Says I, surly you have already solved this case, the pages are worn drawn even, tired and tuckered by travel leading me to believe this case was ages ago solved. _[turns paper to and fro frowning at the aged puzzle before him.]_

_The pacing stops, Sherlock glances quickly over to the befuddled Doctor before a quick barking laugh escapes him.]_

Surly, dear Doctor your befuddlement is a mere amusement I dare say to partake ungainly amounts upon your offer, allow me to explain the illusionist at play with the printed word before you.

_Glances were exchanged, Watson leaning back [newspaper at hand] giving a sigh of defeat. _

Do continue. _Leaving no room for objection Sherlock takes the stage._

Notice, if you will, the Head line passage of "Watt Wilkins Bludgeon" at first sight one must assume error is at fault for no title before as simply been so, this however is all to true. I assure no man might willingly so let leave his papers tampered upon.

_Head held high in all his self assured . . ._

Dark forest Location Unknown

_**One foot in front of other. Stop. Quick release. Hold breath. Eyes Closed, upper cut. Stop. Round turn, quick elbow to jaw, broken. Stop. Eyes open, forward run. Run, don't stop. Minor destr- CRACK!**_

_**Distorted images, failure to focus. Objective, escape immediately.**_

_Opening his eyes, Harry notices, due to his haste and wish for escape he has apperated to safety. _

_**Awake. Eyes focused. Movement, satisfactory. General location, unknown. Whereabouts, London. Proximal, close central London. Hypothesis. Syri, Baker Street. Synopsis, disorientated. Stop. Inhale.-**_

"Your quite sure the murderer just left his weapon of choice, what ever that might be, in plain sight, as in; 'for all to see'?" I can not help but accuse, Sherlock at times draws such foolish conclusion from the most absurd quandaries, yet by now I should know, after all, one does not question the "Great Sherlock-

"Holmes, look!"

Not a moment later I find myself upon both hands and knees, _At the time I could not recall, amongst my scattered thoughts, Holmes right beside me. _As I gazed upon a young lad. The young fellow, I could not help but notice, had seen better days. Before I could stop myself I started listing wounds; lacerations upon both legs, burns of both second and third degrees from both left and right wrists to mid arm shoulder joint if not mistaken, left shoulder blade broken, blood _my god _the blood it was _every where. _Beaten badly, I cringe at the sight. There are no doubts. _Torture_ the solider in me dutifully reminds.

Sherlock rattles off theories on what he believes is the cause. I myself could not look away, the detective in me or perhaps the doctor in me would not allow a single detail to be missed; long, uncommonly so black hair, pitch, of the darkest color reach just below shoulder blades, wind swept and matted with _so much blood_ that I do not doubt will take some time to clean. Also black garments, perhaps what may have been a robe? Regardless lay in tattered pieces of crimson. His body, that of a runner, no doubt football. Even the build was healthy, at one time. What could have happened, and why to one so young? A mystery indeed.

~~End of chapter~~

**Author**: Well that was the end of the first chapter, let me know what you guys think! I haven't decided on a pairing if anyone wants anything particular let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'll make it SLASH warning just encase.


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the Case

**Author Note: **The first Chapter, (Although it is still very much The First Chapter) was also my test chapter. A prep for my later chapters, if you will. . .

Chapter 2

Back to the Case

The flat seemed cold, dilapidated even once we returned with our house guest. It seemed as if his very presence was commanding an air of death. Even though, with such feel, I placed the youth gently upon my bed and began undressing him so as to get a better look at his injuries and access the damage.

Knowing firstly to take care of the lacerations, I gently lift and elevate both legs taking note, _no substantial bleeding_ or immediate need to apply pressure thankfully. Giving my patient a cursory glance to insure minimal movement _even in his catatonic state_, does not disturb the injuries _not even in REM sleep is he moving_. I head to the lavatory to acquire a cloth _dampened with warm water...and what was it- ah, soap _ as to further staff any chance of bacteria infections.

Reaching over to the bed side, into my medical kit, quickly scanning through materials I gather a set of sterile gauze and oniment for further protection in fighting off infection.

Grimacing at his burns _still slightly chard at the edges _I can't help but notice. Unfortunately nothing could be done, but **my word** would I try. Over time, I know they will heal, for that I am glad _poor lad_. After retrieving yet another wet cloth _this time cool_, and jesting privately; _that, this might be the first time in the history of this flat room that several cloths were in use for multiple occasions. _I gently lay the cooling cloths against the agitated burns counting to twenty, if nothing else than to sooth my worries and only then will I remove them.

_1...2...3...4...-who could have done this?-5...6...7...8...-To what would the purpose be?-9...10...11...12...-__**the pain**__ I could only imagine.-13...14...-_The shoulder, slowly as not to jostle, I hoist the upper left portion of his torso _nothing much to be done for the broken blade, but to bandage. Dreadful crack.-15...16...17...-_The bruising, the topping of this...what I can only describe as; _a macabre master piece.-18...19...-_

After placing the final touches on the bandages I can only hope he feels a bit better once, _if _I can't help the doubt that slowly craws through my conscious like a horrid disease, _yes, if he wakes_. I let my eyes drift shut for a brief moment, knowing this injured young man shall visit my dreams for a time coming._-20..._heaving a weary sigh I stand from my perch upon the wooden settee and glance at the clock, knowing Sherlock left for an Evening stroll not to long after I began tending to the youth. _I need a cup of tea, chamomile sounds delightful right about now._

~~~**S**everal **H**ours **L**ater **B**reak~~~

Sherlock returns smelling of Shag Tobacco, and upon further inspection is sporting a nice shiner, left eye and a nasty split lip. _Street Boxing_ my mind yields to me, one of Holmes many ways of distracting himself from unreachable queries and lack of mystery, one of which our injured and still very unconscious house guest has. _Though not for the lack of trying on the later. _I muse to myself glancing back towards my room then to Sherlock whom has taken residence in his chair.

"John, there you are. I've been waiting so, for your good company, as I have many a query to put forth. Might you join me in the setting room? Excellent."

"I've dressed his wounds, the serious ones at least." I say. Without pause I head to the kitchen area. I have learned from past experiences to never indulge 'The Great Sherlock Holmes' on an empty stomach for risk of hunger is great. These'_queries_' often times go on without end, and although I find them rather fascinating, very much satisfactory for even my curious mind. The lack of break betwixt his speech leaves much to be desired and often times I muse the thought of Holmes social manner, for I am most assured it is horrid.

Returning to the setting room, food and drink at hand I make my self conformable on the settee inclining my head for Sherlock to continue, I needn't wait long.

"The Newspaper John, you remember don't you? Of course you do. A lead and nothing more than tracks upon open roads I assure. Might you be interested in the yarns of an old spinster?" Sherlock stops in mid pace, head cocked to the side mumbling something low then heads to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea, _no doubt from the fresh batch I made for my meal._

"Spinster? Might I inquire your reasoning's for hassling the elderly... again?" All things considered I must at met stalking the elderly was a thought far from any train my musings were partaking. Leaning back in my seat I pull today's issue of 'The Evening Chronicle" from it's place on the table, glancing upon an add for items of everyday.

"Come now John, surly you jest. Why, just the other day Ol'Miss Lockly partook in a most riveting conversation with one Mrs. Doyle. Now, what may you ask would Ol'Miss Lockly and young Mrs. Doyle possibly be conversing so vigorously about? A letter you see, the elderly Miss received the other morn. Marvelous as this current event was to Miss Lockly, it is however irrelevant.-

"A letter Holmes? You were eavesdropping-

"Irrelevant, I say John must you interrupt so? Tis ever so rude of you." A gleam of amusement lights in Sherlocks eyes as he shakes his head while reaching in his inner vest pocket, pulling out his pipe.

"Ah yes. Now this letter, you see John, the chemical compound xylene, are you familiar with it?" Sherlock lights his pipe, takes in a breath and exhales letting out a ring of smoke as he straightens in his chair and crosses his right leg over the left.

"Xylene you say, I believe it's often found in petroleum and a type of coal. It's quite toxic if I am not mistaken." I say turning the page and lowering The Chronicle ever so slightly watching as Sherlocks nods his head and mumbles a few more unintelligible words before standing and walking over to his makeshift science lab and picking up, what I believe to be a petri dish of some unknown black substance.

"You would be correct. Xylene; C6H4(CH3)2 a highly volatile hydrocarbon often obtained by distilling wood, coal, tar and so forth. However, you failed in mentioning a most common use for this dangerous toxin, that my fellow would be ink, not just any ink mind you, newspapers are well known for using this strong scented, quick to dry ink." Sherlock places the petri dish in the palm of his hand and removes the slim glass casing upon the top. The effect is immediate as a strong chemical, not unlike that of alcoholic scent permits the air.

"Dangerous indeed, yet in an open aired environment these symptoms of nausea and vertigo are easily fixed, such as opening a window or ventilation system." Sherlock places the glass lead back then returns the petri dish to it's rightful place next to other projects on his chemical table then proceeds to the closed bay window to open the shutters and allow the cool nights breeze to uplift the haze of xylene induced odor that once permitted the air after showing of the ink.

"Come along John, now that I've introduced you to the main piece in our little game let us go meet our competitor." Sherlock moves towards the door snatching his hat and trench coat on his way out.

"oh all right, I'll humor you. Though I never heard anything of a man in this explanation." Heaving a sigh I place the paper back on the table, grabbing my cane I make my way towards the door knowing if I am not quick enough Sherlock will leave, lost in thought in pursuit of his 'mystery man'. The last thing I heard before turning off the light was Sherlocks laughing about being behind on something before I shut and locked the door readying myself for the night ahead.

~~End of The Chapter~

**Author: **There goes that chapter, next chapter 3 it's all about Harry . . . mostly.

Sorry it took so long, I know it's going to be read as an 'excuse' but after my computer crashed it took me forever to find my story [kept turing up blank] I thought for a moment I would have to rewrite EVERYTHING hopefully I did not and got to save it! Also good news I have the 3rd chapter all wrote out on paper and all I need to do is type that and post it and that's two chapters practically in a row:D R&R I wanna know what you think!


	3. IMPORTANT! Fiction AT RISK!

**I'm sorry this isn't an update**** [life comes at me hard ya know?] but this notice hit me straight in the face lol [cyber face] and I wouldn't dare keep something this important from my followers and fellow fiction writers!**

**SOPA!**

**Oh no, writers of all kinds how horrible does this sound! SOPA; ****Stop Online Piracy Acts.**

**Fanarts fanfictions…. the works!**** We need help minna! All the help we can get!**

**Otherwise it's good bye to all fictions. ****Signatures to STOP SOPA**** come together fictions writers!**

**The Author RaisingHeartExelion**** has the link for petition ****on profile****! Let's work together and ****keep fiction Living!**

**~fluffy-luvr**


End file.
